Shut up!
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: While in the Head's common room, Draco begins annoying Hermione. So, she decides to take matters into her own hands. AU, R&R! No flames please! Now a chapter story. COMPLETE
1. Shut up!

**DISLAIMER: I so so wish that I owned these characters, but i don't so yeah... I don't even own this laptop... how sad is that :'(**

**A/N: This was just something that popped into my head. First time writing Harry Potter (YAY Dramione) so go easy on me! :)**

* * *

Hermione was in the Head common room, reading, once again, _Hogwarts: A Histor_y. The fireplace glowed softly, giving her a light so she could see.

It was all peaceful until...

"HEY! I'M BACK!"

Draco Malfoy, the current head boy, swaggered into the room, his platinum blond hair casually flopping around his face.

"That's nice, Malfoy." Hermione had replied automatically. Since becoming the fall of Voldmort, Hermione and Malfoy, along with a few other people in theirtwo heads of Hogwarts, they had become only slightly more civil to one another. 'Civil' just meant that Draco had stopped calling Hermione mudblood.

At the start of the year, they had been told that they would have to share a dorm on the seventh floor; they would both get their own rooms and the common room they were in had access to the other house common rooms (one door behind each house tapestry, which hung together on one wall). They also had access to the Kitchens and the Great Hall.

Hermione had been joyful but annoyed this. The fact that her bedroom was the size of the Griffindor Common room was brilliant but if she had to share a common room with Malfoy, it would all be a waste.

"Oh not again, Granger!" Malfoy complained.

"What Malfoy?" Hermione answered lazily.

"Your reading that wretched book _again_!"

"And why shouldn't I?

"Because it's boring. Making you boring!"

"WHAT!" Hermione snapped her book shut, her eyes looking dangerously at the Slytherin.

"Well, all you do is read, homework, read, homework, eat, read, MORE homework, sleep!" Draco used his arms for exaggeration

"I do not!" Hermione replied, blushing slightly whilst turning back to her book.

"Granger, you do know reading too much is hazordous to your health?"

"No, it isn't."

"Scared your going to get an E? You get O's in everything! Take a break Granger! Honestly, can you get anymore annoying! You just sit there all day and READ! Seriously, why don't you just get a life!" Draco ranted on. "Not to mention, you sucking up to teachers all the time and also -"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Hermione had had enough!

Slamming her book shut, she got up and stormed over to Draco, who just smirked

"What'cha going to do about it then, _Granger?" _his body towering over her by at least two inches.

Hermione just glared up at him.

"No comeback, eh _Granger_. Well that's ama-"

Hermione suddenly grabbed his white shirt, pulled him towards her and kissed him full on the lips

Draco's eyes instantly widened! _Where the hell did that come from? _he thought. His eyes closed _Granger is actually quite a good kisser..._

He snaked (A/N: no pun intended) his arms around Hermione, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. He then gently licked her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.

Hermione just smirked.

She parted her mouth slightly...then pulled away!

"I'm going to bed." she said simply, leaving Draco dumbstruck.

Packing her stuff away, she walked towards her room.

However, before she went in, she turned around, glancing at the blond.

Yep. He was still silent and frozen in place.

_Well, at least he shut up now. _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! I did it! I wrote a HP fic (although it's not great...)**

**You can now do five things:**

**1) Leave and ignore the review button underneath (it's lonely...)**

**2)Review! (choose this one)**

**3)Should you choose no. 2, please tell me if you like it or not**

**4)Should you choose to do 2/3, please tell me if you did like it, do you want me to keep it a one-shot or shall I continue writing it so it's a chapter story**

**5) You could just make up your own little fantasy of what might happen!**

**I'll check back here soon and decide then, if the reviews tell me I should continue, I will tell all of you lovely people that I have another chapter out, I write one!**

**Bye!**

:)

**X~midnight-lady123123~X**


	2. His problem

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter; only the plot.**

**First, I am SOOOO SORRY for not getting this up earlier. During my holiday, my Grandma had an accident. I spent the rest of my holidays in hospital visiting her, no phone/ internet/ laptop! She's better now though. Also, my beta and I have had some problems with DocX's and messages. Any one else have this problem? So, this is the un-beta-ed, not as good version.**

**Second, I realised, that variations of this plot have been published on . Obviously, it's pure coeincidence (sp?). So, I just want to say Thank you for reading my story and sticking with me, (besides, this got publised in June?)**

**Onto the chapter! (Please read A/N at the bottom.)**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hermione slapped her hand onto the snooze button of her alarm clock. The morning sun shone through the her open window, illuminating her roon with light. She sat up and stretched, before leaping out of bed She felt wonderful this morning! In addition to that, it was the weekend; she was going to Hogsmeade with Ginny and Luna to see if anything would intrest them there.

After getting dressed into a red tank top and white shorts, she dashed downstairs into the Heads' Common Room.

Instantly, she was met by a pair of cold, grey eyes. Draco Malfoy was sprawled on one of the couches looking towards her with a slightly confused face. Hermione just stared back at him. By now, he would have made some sort of comment, normally something to insult her! Something was wrong...

Suddenly, the memories of the night before flooded back to Hermione. _Is he still thinking about that?_ she thought.

She was about to leave the common room when...

"Granger? Can I talk to you for a second?' The voice sent a shiver through Hermione. She froze for a second.

"Sorry-Can't-I-got-to-go-meet-Ginny-and-Luna-at-Hogsmeade-in-five-minutes-BYE!" Hemione sped through her sentence and left the room as fast as she could,

Draco groaned in fuastration. He ran his fingers through his plantinum blond hair, wondering what in the world had possesed Hermione to kiss him! Wait a second? _Did I just call her Hermione? _Draco thought. He needed to talk to Blaise. Right after breakfast.

* * *

"Bravery." Hermione said to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open.

"A little 'How are you?' would have been nice..." Hermione heard the Fat Lady grumble. She just ignored her and entered the Griffindor common room.

"Hermione!"

Hermione was nearly knocked to the ground by the two boys who had run over and hugged her. They were both taller than her but not as tall as Draco.

"Good to see you guys too." Hermione smiled as Harry and Ron backed away from her. "So, how are you guys?"

"We've been alright, although we actually have to work harder since you're not here to help us." Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"Do-you-want-to-come-to-Hogsmeade-with-me?" Ron suddenly blurted out. Hermione turned to face him and saw that his face was almost as red as his hair. "I mean with us?" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, Ron. I'm promised Ginny that I would go with her. Maybe next time?" Ron hung his head but recovered quickly, covering it with a smile. "Actually, have you guys seen Ginny? We were supposed to have breakfast together and then go to Hogsmeade to meet up with Luna." When they both shook their heads, she headed to the girl's dorms. She bumped into Ginny whilst on the way up. Hermione then dragged Ginny to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Hermione was deep in thought about last night. Draco wanted to know why she had kissed him. She actually didn't know herself. Of course, he was just annoying her and she wanted him to shut up. But why didn't she hex him or something? Why did she kiss him? The strangest thing was, she had enjoyed it. She shouldn't have but she did; Draco was the enemy, her best friend's rival...HER rival! She needed to think of an excuse before tonight.

"Hello! Earth to Hermione!" Ginny's voice broke her trance. She was waving a hand in front of Hermione's face. "You ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione didn't trust herself to speak, in case she told Ginny about the events of the night before. Instead, she simply nodded and they continued their way to the Great Hall.

The moment she stepped into the Hall, Hermione's eyes locked with the very person she wanted to avoid. Draco. She started to panic when he began to get up and walk towards her. Thinking quickly, Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and led her out of the hall, going to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Come on Ginny, let's go and get Luna!" Hermione said hurriedly, tugging on Ginny's arm.

"But we were supposed to meet her at Hogsmeade!" Ginny protested.

"Oh well! Let's surprise her!"

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. There was definately something bothering Hermione. Somehow, someway, she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

_**In the Slytherin Common Room**_

Draco stormed into the dungeon room. Looking around, he spotted Blaise making out with some random sixth year brunette. Draco let out a sigh, walked over to the couple and grabbed Blaise by the collar. Blaise, who was taken against his will and by surprise, still had his lips puckered which made him look like a goldfish.

Before Draco was able to drag Blaise to the boy's dorms, he managed to call out to the girl.

"Sorry about this! He's on his period!"

Draco smacked him on the head.

Once they were in the boys dormitory, Draco cast a silencing charm on the door so that no one could hear them.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure of being in the prescence of the almighty Head Boy?" Blaise asked dramatically as Draco scowled.

"Shut up!" Draco snapped.

Blaise frowned.

"Fine by me." He mimed zipping his mouth and throwing away the key. Then, he began to walk out of the room when...

"Wait! Stop, please don't leave." Draco begged. Blaise wore a classic Slytherin smirk as he turned round to face his best friend.

"So, tell me. What'd your problem?"

"Erm...well, it's about H-Hermione." Draco stuttered. Blaise raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. It was so obvious to everyone that there was some strong sexual tension between the two hea students; even the teachers thought so! They would always deny it though. Blaise had once seen a brave, yet innocent Gryffindor girl go up to the pair of them and asked if they were dating. That memory would forever be in his mind. The looks on their bright red faces as they tried to convince the girl that they weren't. Since then, everyone thought they should be a couple.

Suddenly, an idea hit Blaise.

"What about the mudblood then?" Draco's silver eyes flashed dangerously towards Blaise.

"Don't call her that!" he growled.

Blaise grinned mischivously before saying:

"Guess what? I got the answer to your problem. You. Like. Her."

Draco's eyes widened and his jaw hit the ground. How could Blaise accuse him of liking Hermione! He thought it over for a minute. Sure, Hermione was smart, funny, daring and brave, (naturally) and she was quite pretty. Draco suddenly panicked, realising what he had just thought. Blaise was actually right! He DID like Hermione. However, he was a Malfoy; there was only one thing to do in this situation. Denial.

"No, I don't."

Blaise's grin widened. "Oh, you don't? So, you won't mind if I tell you that she and I are dating?"

Draco shot up and grabbed him by the collar.

"You WHAT? You-and-Hermione-are-dating? How long has this been going on for? You know I like her and then you go and date her? What kind of friend are you going out with someone that I LIKE...Oh... I hate you..." Draco stopped in the middle of his rant when he realised that Blaise had been lying. His motive was just to make Draco admit he liked Hermione.

And it had worked.

"Fine, I like Hermione." Draco mumbled.

"So here's what you're going to do." Blaise leaned closer to Draco so that he could whisper his plan.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**GUESS WHAT! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! 24/11! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**Please visit my beta's profile (FallenForTheDraco). She is amazing!**

**Oh, and review please! (Reviews=presents ^.^)**

**I'm planning another Dramione LONG fanfic. The summary is on my profile. Can you guys tell me whether you like it or not? Thanks**


	3. Her Problem

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thank you for all the birthday messages guys! And OMG look! It didn't take me ages! (A month is actually quite quick for me, you know!)**

**Audrey Brock: Thank you! That's so nice of you! If you liked this story, please go to my beta, FallenForTheDraco. She has LOADS of really cute Dramione stories and she's the one who inspired me to write this anyway! :)**

**Princ3ssTabz: Awesome name! :) LOOKY LOOK! I updated! OMG Amazing isn't it? You didn't cry did you? :( I'm sorry!**

**Personally, I don't really like this chapter much, but oh well! I think it's too rushed...:/**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, this is rated K+ right now. I'm thinking of raising it to a T but do I need to? What do you guys think?**

* * *

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny cried desprately to her friend.

"No, gotta hurry! We can't keep Luna waiting!" Hermione said hurriedly. Ginny couldn't take it any longer. It was so obvious that Hermione was trying to hide something from her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione shrieked as she was lifted into the air. Acting on instinct, she shrieked.

"20 points from-"

"You're not going to take points from your own house are you?"

Ginny smirked as Hermione was literally left hanging in the air with her mouth wide open, but nothing coming out. "Right. I'm going to let you down, but not so that you're on the ground; hovering really. We're going to your Common Room and then you'll tell me what's going on. No-one's there and I know that because I saw Draco in the Great Hall." At the mention of Draco's name, Hermione blushed. Ginny noticed this but didn't say anything just yet.

Hermione hung her head, admitting defeat as she nodded. Ginny, true to her word, slowly lowered her friend so that she was close to the ground. Then, with Hermione still hanging her head, Ginny made her way to the Head's Common Room. She knew that Draco wouldn't be there for at least half an hour because she noticed that he was in the Great Hall and had watched them leave while he had just sat down.

* * *

Once they reached the portrait outside, Hermione said the password and they entered. Ginny finally let Hermione down as she flopped down on a red loveseat. Hermione had stayed queit during their walk up to the Common Room which worried Ginny a little. She had been perfectly fine the day before, being her usual bossy yet caring self. But now, she hardly said a word and didn't protest as much as she had expected when Ginny had lifted her up.

So that means, whatever was bothering Hermione so much that it made her act so out of character, happened last night. That plus the fact that Hermione got a little nervous whenever Draco was mentioned made Ginny conclude that the problem had happened last night, with Draco present. She decided that she would just ask Hermione straight out.

"So, what happened with you and Draco last night?"

Hermione's face shot up in surprise. She hadn't even said anything and Ginny already knew her the source of her problem? How was that possible?

But Hermione was not the smartest witch in her year for no reason! She would easily be able to lie her way out of this!

"Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"You took too long to answer." Ginny retorted back. "Normally, it may have taken a couple of seconds, but I'm not sure if you realised it or not, you took five minutes thinking it over."

Hermione sighed. It was probably not a good idea to lie to Ginny as she could see through it.

"So, what happened?" Ginny pushed on.

"I told you! Nothing happened!"

"Hermione, I'm your best friend! You know that you can tell me anything! And you forget my experience with boys. You may be book-smart, but I'm people-smart. So tell me, or I shall hide Hogwarts: A History"

Ginny glared. There was an awkward silence.

"Fine."

"I'm listening." Ginny had conjured up a glass of water and was sitting with her legs crossed on a red sofa, making herself as comfortable as possible. She had a feeling that this would be a long story.

Hermione began.

"So basically, last night, Draco and I were having another one of our arguments. I mean, yes we have been nicer to each other this year but still...There's a part of him that I dislike. The mean, prejudiced side. Anyway, he (for no apparent reason), started to insult me and telling me that I was annoying and should get a life and then he asked if I ever did anything except from reading and studying and then - "

"Okay! Hermione, you're rambling now. Skip the conversation. I already get the idea; what happened _next_ that's bothering you so much?" Ginny reasoned as she picked up a glass of water and raised it to her lips.

Hermione took a deep breath in and exhaled, preparing herself.

"We kissed."

As if on cue, Ginny spat out the water in her mouth as it sprayed everywhere. She began to choke as Hermione rushed over to pat her on the back. She finally raised her hand, signally that she would be fine.

"You WHAT?"

"I know, I know! I couldn't believe it either! I mean, it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing!" Hermione rambled on. She knew that telling Ginny would result in her friend having some sort of big reaction, but this was just unreal. Maybe telling Ginny while she was drinking was not the best idea.

"I can't believe you!" Ginny retorted.

"To tell you the truth, I can't believe myself."

Ginny shook her head. She had fully recovered from her coughing fit.

"No. I can't believe two things really: one, it took you _this _long for you to tell me; two, you kissed Draco Malfoy! He is, like, one of the _hottest_ boys in our school. I would have gotten myself a bit of him if he wasn't such an ass. Wait, did he kiss you, or did you kiss him?"

"Erm...I did." Hermione whispered. "I did it so he would shut up about all the things he was saying." Ginny seemed to be ecstatic about the current situation.

"Did anything else happen?"

"...He kissed me back...then I just left him and went to my room..." What Ginny did next surprised Hermione a lot. Ginny had jumped onto Hermione and gave her a great big hug, knocking the breath out of her.

"I'm so proud of you! Finally! After all these months, it's finally broken!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny! Get off! What's broken?" Ginny, who had landed on the floor, got up and brushed herself off. She rolled her eyes at Hermione as if 'it' was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Honestly, Hermione. You're supposed to be the smartest witch of our age. Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Hell, even Ron has!"

"Ginny, I really have no idea what you are talking about!"

Ginny crossed her arms and sat back down next to Hermione. She looked at her straight in the eye and said:

"Sexual. Tension. Hermione, listen. Ever since you and Draco became the two Heads, it was obvious. Loads of people started rumours about how you guys were going out, secretly of course. That's why there's so much frickin _tension_! Remember that really young first-year Griffyndor? The one who asked if you guys were going out? I can tell you, there were a lot more people than that girl and her little group of friends who thought that! Even the Slytherins, Hermione! It's obvious that you like him! And I'm pretty sure that he likes you too!"

Hermione's mouth was hanging open. Ginny subtly reached over to close it again. Draco Malfoy? Liked her? There was no way. She was plain, ordinary and boring. Whilst he on the other hand, was handsome, exciting, strong and many other things. Hermione gasped. She did like Draco! Thinking back to the kiss, she remembered how he had held her in his arms and the way their lips fitted perfectly together...

"Hermione, you're blushing." Ginny said simply, snapping her back to reality the second time that day.

"Ginny, how come you're always right about people?"

Ginny smirked.

"Come on, let's go to Hogsmeade, now. After all this Drama, I think you deserve a relaxing Girls Day Out! No boys to trouble you. Don't worry about tonight. I'll think of something, eventually. Besides, I _always_ think of something.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and led her out of the Common Room. She was determined to make Hermione relaxed for the day.

However, neither girls noticed the two figures watching them leave, as they retreated back into the shadow.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? There's only going to be one more chapter. First of all:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**AND**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**I have a special Dramione Christmas fanfic out today as well, if any of you are interested. It will be my main priority for a while and I WILL update everyday. Thank you all again for the lovely reviews! :)  
Thank you to _FallenForTheDraco_** for **beta-ing this.**

**_Now, I shall go have a doughnut because I'm hungry..._**

**_Please review!_**

**_~X~midnight-lady123123~X~_**

P.S I am planning a LONG Dramione story, (summary on my profile). But I don't know who Blaise should end up with. There is a poll on my profile; please vote! Thank you!


	4. Finale

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do now own this new laptop I got! :)**

**A/N:  Sorryy! For not getting this up earlier. BUT this is 3,780 words :) Not including A/N's and other stuff. I'll just let you read it. This was supposed to be up on Valentine's day. Until I realised it was going to be test week. Just pretend it's Valentine's day for the sake of this chapter!**

**Another VERY IMPORTANT! A/N:**** I've had trouble trying to upload this chapter, anyone else had this problem? I found out how to change it, so if any of you can't upload a new story/ chapter, PM me and I can help! Promise! :)**

**There's a longer A/N at the bottom. Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed/favourited/alerted and had the patience to wait for me to update :)**

**There is a bit of Ron-bashing in this chapter, I suppose...**

* * *

Love was in the air.

Yes, it was Valentine's Day, and the whole of Hogwarts was decorated in red, pink and white decorations. One would have thought that little cupids had indeed just flown round the whole of school and just put any sort of romantic decoration anywhere that deemed appropriate.

In fact, there sort of had been cupids flying around the place. Dumbledore had gotten Hagrid to collect some pixies from the forest and ask them if they could help decorate the caste and deliver messages. All of them were also specially dressed so that they colour-co-ordinated with the decorations.

Ginny had been quite happy so far that day. When she had come down from the Girl's dorms, Harry had already been waiting there for her with a huge bouquet of crimson roses. No matter how much of a tomboy that Harry knew Ginny could be (spending time with six older brothers could do that to you), he knew that she did enjoy being treated like a lady, as any man should treat one.

"Hey, Happy Valentine's Day." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as she went over to hug him, the flowers still in his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Harry." She gave him a small peck on the lips. Harry feigned sadness at the minimal time that she gave him on the action.

"Is that it?" He pouted, which caused Ginny to chuckle.

"No, of course not!"

Ginny leant forward again to give Harry a proper french kiss. Sensing this, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist to pull her closer as she wrapped his around his neck. Suddenly, Ginny crashed her lips onto his and within a few seconds, it was a full out make-out session. However, it was interrupted by a certain red head

"OI! You two! I don't exactly WANT to find my little sister and best friend groping at each other first thing in the morning you know!" Ron yelled at the two, rubbing his eyes. Ginny gave him a look and was about to retort something back when Harry whispered to her under his breath.

"Don't mind him for now. He's just cranky because he wants to get Hermione something, but doesn't know what. Did you know he's really cranky in the morning sometimes?"

"Yeah, I live with him remember?"

However, much to Ron's content, they did seperate from each other and they all headed down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast.

* * *

The Great Hall was a lot brighter than most days. The giant walls had been splashed with an array of colours due to the decorations. Instead if the ceiling, Dumbledore had enchanted it so that it would show a pink sky with fluffy which clouds complete with baby cupids who were sitting on them and pointing at random people, seemingly matching them up to each other.

Hermione had already made her way down from her Common Room so that she could meet her Best Friends for breakfast. They had decided that they would go into Hogsmeade later that day as Dumbledore had allowed everyone to have another day of for Valentine's Day. It was to be treated as a long weekend.

Hermione was just about to eat some of her cornflakes (she wanted something simple from today's fuss) when someone came up from behind her and covered her eyes. She instantly grabbed their wrists and turned round to face the grinning face of Ginny Weasley.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hermione!" She gave her a hug and a small squeeze, which Hermione returned.

"You too, Ginny. So, what have you and Harry got planned for today?" Hermione added the last part in a whisper, to ensure that the boys, namely Ron, did not hear them.

"I don't know. Harry told me on our way down that he's going to take me out to Hogsmeade and then he's going to take me out for dinner. I think I might dress up a bit for him, you know?" Ginny sneaked Hermione a quick wink before sitting down opposite the boys and reaching for the scrambled eggs.

Hermione nodded.

"So Hermione? Have you got a Valentine?" Ginny suddenly asked, rather loudly as well. Hermione flushed red.

"Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny feigned innocence.

Hermione looked down onto her plate. Her mind had instantly wondered it's way to the memory of the kiss. It had been about a week* since the 'incident', as she liked to call it. She and Draco had not mentioned it at all to each other and ignored each other, except for the occasional 'Good morning/night.' However, Hermione could not look him in the eye, as she knew she would blush instantly and he'd instantly know that she liked him.

"H-Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione's head snapped up and and met Ron's eyes, making him more uncomfortable than he already was. "Erm...Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked hopefully, the Griffyndor courage finally helping him.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, I go with you all the time! Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." Hermione gave him a friendly smile, pushing her thoughts about Draco away as Ron's face fell a little bit.

"I meant," Ron paused for a second, "with Harry and Ginny too!"

"WHAT?"

Both Harry and Ginny's faces whipped round to glare at Ron. The whole point of going to Hogmeade with each other was so that they could have a nice, romantic day without being disturbed. Obviously, that plan went down the drain!

He grinned back at them sheepishly.

Hermione frowned. She could tell that Harry and Ginny wanted a day to themselves and that her and Ron's presence would most definitely ruin that.

"Come on, Ron. I'll go with you to Hogsmeade. But remember, we're just going normally, like we always do: as _friends_." She couldn't stress the last part enough. She got up and took his hand, leading him out of the hall and leaving the two lovebirds to spend time with each other.

On the other side of the hall, Draco Malfoy sighed.

He only hoped that Blaise' plan went well.

* * *

Blaise Zabani was quite a happy man. Yes, being seventeen definately made him a man. He was rich, smart and handsome. What more could he ask for you say? Obviously, a woman.

Blaise had a similar reputation to his best friend, Draco Malfoy of being an absoulute womanizer. However, there was this one girl who he wanted but couldn't get.

Luna Lovegood.

He sighed and shoved his hands in his cloak pockets.

He didn't even know why he liked her. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was one of the few who didn't fawn over and didn't hate him for previously being on the 'dark' side. She didn't put masses of make-up on and look fake, yet was still beautiful. She was quiet and alwats had that happy, dreamy look on her face.

She was different.

His thoughts if the girl were interrupted when he tuned the corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Well, speak of the angel.

Luna Lovegood was currently leaning on his chest as a result if crashing into him whilst he was too shocked to move.

"Oh, it's just you Blaise." Luna looked up.

"I-it's okay. My fault, I, er, wasn't looking where i was going." Blaise stuttered back. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"You're stuttering." she stated. "What's wrong?"

Blaise's eyes widened and pulled himself away from the girls hold, regretting it instantly. "Nothing."

"Hm, okay then. See you then, Blaise. Happy Valentine's day!"

It took a few seconds for Blaise to realise that the blonde was walking away. Okay, it was now or never.

"Luna! Wait!" she turned.

"Yes?"

"Do-you-want-to-be-my-Valentine?" he asked in ine rushed sentence. Great. He had just made a fool of himself in front of a girl that he actually liked.

Luna seemed to ponder over this for a what seemed like forever to blaise before answering.

"Alright then. Come on, I want to go to Hogsmeade." Luna said walking back to him. He smiled back, pecked her on the cheek and then linked their arms together before walking down the corridor.

* * *

Draco paced worriedly outside of the Slytherin Common Room.

It was already seven thirty and Blaise hadn't come back! The guy said that he would meet with him at seven! It was a good thing that Hermione was still in Hogmeade though; at least Blaise's patronus had told him one good thing.

"Draco!"

He stopped his pacing and looked up to see his best friend running towards him. Took him long enough! Draco didn't even bother to reply, but instead started to dragging Blaise up away towards the Heads Common Room.

"Is she still there then?" He snapped. Blaise smirked at his friend's nervousness.

"Yeah. She was having dinner at this new restaurant in Hogsmeade. Saw her when I was coming back with Luna. You know, that girl is actually quite amazing. She knows quite a lot and she's really pretty, don't you think so?"

"Blaise, I'm happy for you and all, but let's face it, you're probably going to get tired of her in about a week and then move on. Anyway, was she with anyone?"

"Hey! I really like her, don't judge me like that! What sort of friend are you?" Blaise feigned being hurt. "I don't know why I should help you with your love life when you don't respect mine. But to answer your question, yes, she was. You won't believe this, but she was with Weasley! I thought she'd have better taste."

Draco froze.

Hermione and Weasley? Yes, everyone expected it to happen one day, but he couldn't actually believe it! But there was still Blaise's plan! And Blaise's plans don't normally fail.

"I wouldn't worry about the plan though," Draco rolled his eyes. Great, now his friend could read his mind. "She didn't look like that she was enjoying herself. My guess, she was probably either forced or something like that."

The rest of the journey to the Head's Common Room was silent, the only sound that they made was their shoes slamming into the floor as they ran, making the sound echo throught the halls.

When they had finally reached the entrance, Draco uttered the password and they entered quickly, just in case anyone saw them. Once inside, they both panted heavily from their run. Suddenly, Draco hit himself over then head.

"Crap! I forgot my broom!"

He straightened up and ran out of the room, heading downstairs for another tiring journey. However, he forgot to shut the portrait picture behind him. Blaise poked his head round the portrait hole. He frowned. His friend could really be stupid sometimes. Sometimes, he wondered if he really was wizard; he could always have used _Accio..._

* * *

Hermione laughed as she walked beside Ron.

They were returning from a day out at Hogsmeade and she had to admit, it had been a pretty fun day. There were only a couple of things that annoyed her though. Because of the fact is was Valentine's day and they went together, many people who passed them obviously thought that they wer a couple. Ron had seemed quite happy with this assumption in contrast to Hermione, but after a while, she just got used to it and learnt to brush it off.

The second thing, however, was a lot more distracting and annoying. When they had been eating, for both lunch and dinner, Ron, to put it simply, ate like a pig.

He just wouldn't close his mouth when he chewed. Of course, a few people that Hermione knew didn't, but Ron had crammed most of the food in his mouth so whenever he chewed, you could see all the bits of food mashed up together in his mouth.

Hermione had tried to subtly pointing this out to him, but it obviously didn't work.

They had also run into Luna in Hogsmeade. Hermione was surprised that she was with Blaise Zabani. It seemed like an unlikely pair, but they seemed pretty happy together.

Now, they were at the entrance of Hogwarts. The sky was turning a soft pink as the sun began to set. Hermione admired how the light blue of the day sky slowly faded into the soft pink. Perfect for Valentine's Day. She sighed. Secretly, she had hoped that someone would have asked her to go out and spend the day with her instead of being stuck with Ron who obviously thought they were a couple.

"Hermione."

Ron's voice snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Hm? What is it Ron?"

Hermione turned her head from looking at the sky to turning to Ron...only to be met with his lips crashing into her own.

Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. What did he think he was doing? At what point did she give signs that she wanted to be kissed by him? Suddenly, she felt Ron forcefully push his tongue into her mouth. That was it. The only person who could do that was Dra-

Without finishing that thought, she pushed Ron away from her with all the strength she could muster; she was pretty strong for a girl. Ron, who hadn't been expecting this, fell over onto the ground.

Hermione glared down on him.

"What. Was. That. Ronald. Weasley?" She seethed, crossing her arms.

"I-I thought you wanted me to kiss you! We went on that date today, and we had a good time and you were looking up at the sky and it looked like you wanted me to kiss you!"

"That wasn't a date! I went with you so that Ginny and Harry could be alone together! And just cos I was looking up at the sky doesn't mean I want a kiss!"

Hermione began to storm away again when Ron shot up and grabbed her arm.

"Ron, leave me alone!"

"But 'Mione! I want you to be my girlfriend!"

He jerked her towards him again and captured her lips for the second time.

This time, Hermione reacted a lot more violently than before. She pushed him away and slapped him across his face.

Ron was completely shocked.

Hermione took this oppurtunity to run off back to the Heads Common Room, leaving a red-cheeked Ron behind her.

* * *

Draco jumped when he heard the portait door slam. He spun round to face an angry looking Hermione, leaning on the door seemingly out of breath and not noticing that he was in the room. Draco was too confused to speak up at that moment. After a few more pants, Hermione looked up and found Draco staring at her, only to blush.

"Hi." She finally managed to breath out "How was your day?"

Without a word, Draco strode over towards her and picked her up bridal style.

"H-Hey! What are you doing! Draco let me down!" Hermione started to pound against Draco's chest. He winced in pain but shook his head.

"Nope. You seemed to have a rough day. I'm taking you flying. And to answer your question, my day was hectic. You won't believe the number of girls giving me Valentine's gifts!"

Hermione felt a small pang of jealousy, which she wasn't too sure of what the cause of it was, but hid it by rolling his eyes. However, she did stop pounding him and let him carry her towards the window.

"Get over yourself...and I don't like flying."

"Just because that's the only thing you can't do perfectly."

Once they had reached the windowsill, Hermione spotted a broom hovering outside. Draco let her get down as he climbed on to the windowsill, jumping onto his broom and motioning for her to follow. She began to climb onto the windowsill.

She wasn't scared...

...until she remembered that they were on the seventh floor.

"Hurry up, Granger!" Draco taunted from his broom. "All you have to do now is jump to here. Unless you're scared! Honestly, I thought that you were supposed to be a Gryffindor!"

Hermione scowled in response and summoning up her courage, jumped and landed on the broom, behind Draco. However, she hadn't been on a broom for a while and the sensation was strange to her. The wind blew lightly and gently shook the broom. But when you're seven floors up from the ground, then it could be quite intimidating. Acting on instinct, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco.

"Hold on tight!"

Hermione didn't even have a second to think about what he had just said as they sped upwards towards the Astronomy Tower. She gripped even tighter around his waist, clinging on for dear life. Now she remembered why she never used a broomstick.

Finally, they arrived on the roof of the Tower. They both climbed off the broom to sit on the red slates. Sitting next to each other, they stared up at the sky, admiring the contrast of colours.

The moon shone brightly above them as the stars scattered the sky around it.

"My day was alright I guess, until near the end."

Draco turned his head to face Hermione, who was still staring up. She shivered slightly due to the cold February air. He noticed this and began to take his cloak off. Hopefully, Hermione would warm up to him if he did something nice to her. But what if she rejected him? Blaise had said that doing one of those cheesy 'sweet' things that any normal girl would love should do the trick.

But Hermione wasn't a normal girl.

She was something more. Normal girls didn't make him feel anything special. But everytime that he saw Hermione, there was some spark, it made him feel happy inside.

He prayed that Blaise was right.

Once his cloak was off, he got up and draped it over Hermione's shoulders. She looked at him in surprise and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks"

"So, what happened that today? You looked pretty annoyed when you came back."

"Oh, well. I had to go to Hogsmead with Ron today, because he was going to tag along with Harry and Ginny. So I had to get him away; not like I had a Valentine's today anyway." Draco's stomach did a small flip. How could someone like Hermione not have a date? "Anyway, when we got back. Ron was under the impression that we were on a date! I told him that it wasn't and then, the idiot kissed me!"

Draco's mouth dropped. He wouldn't have normally done something like that, but this was just shocking.

"W-What?" He managed to spit out.

"I pushed him away and slapped him though. Anyway, didn't you have a Valentine?"

Draco shook his head. "No. Loads of girls asked, but I turned them down. I mean, obviously, I could have taken my pick; just look how sexy I am!"

Hermione rolled her chocolate eyes. "Seriously, what happened though?"

"...I think...I like someone."

Hermione's eyes widened. Draco. Liked. Someone? Could it possibly be her? No, of course not! True, they had become closer than before, and they did have one kiss between them, but that hadn't meant anything! There was no way that he could share the same feelings as her.

"So, who is it?" She managed to choke out, turning away. In truth, she didn't actually want to know who the lucky girl was.

She was surprised when she felt one of Draco's hands turn her head towards him. Their eyes connected and Hermione could see the moon reflet off of his shimmering silver eyes. They weren't cold like they used to be, but comforting.

He leaned in close, making Hermione blush at the closeness.

"It's you."

The next thing they knew, Draco had his lips pressed against Hermione's. The cloak slid slightly off of her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip gently, like he did the last time. So far, so good.

Hermione parted her mouth, but instead of pulling away, she stayed right where she was. Their tongues had a short battle, which didn't seem to have a definate winner.

After what seemed life forever, they pulled away from each other. Hermione leant onto Draco's chest, making herself confortable.

"I thought you didn't like me. I mean, after that kiss, I ignored you and you ignored me! So, I thought you hated me. I don't know about you but then I thought there was something there but still, you never even looked at me for ages after that and - "

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

A smirk played on his handsome face. He tilted her head so that she faced him again; he whispered two words before capturing her lips again.

_"Shut up."_

* * *

***Let's just say it was a week okay!**

**X~X~X~SUPER LONG A/N COMING UP!~X~X~X**  
**...Not even kidding, I'm mentioning everyone's names...**

**Finished, on 22/3/2011**

**Blegghh! Cheesiest ending ever!**

**But seriously, what did you guys think? *tomatoes are thrown towards authoress***

**Random Person: Update quicker next time!**

**Look, I'm sorry! Life's been treating me badly. If any of you have read Red (don't have to go read it), you'll know.**

**Anyway, yes. This story is now COMPLETE! I had a pretty fun time writing it. Originally, it was going to be a oneshot, and I didn't know this many of you would like it! So, then I had to start planning it and stuff! Ah, the poll! Yeah, threw a bit of Blaise/Luna in there, cos apparently, that's the best one! :)**

**First, I want to thank my beta and a great friend of mine: FallenForTheDraco**

**Go and check out her stories. I swear, if you liked this, you'll LOVE hers.**

**Okay, thank you also to:**

**Rozu Kibo Seimei**  
**unicorngirl14**  
**Nicconicco**  
**Ritoru**  
**Jess Maximoff**  
**xxorangexxmonkeyxx**  
**IheartDracoandRon**  
**Inuyasha-twilight-fang-girl**  
**naturallyflora**  
**Wisawaffle**  
**sokkr-rox**

**CrayolaBox16 (Red)**  
**snmwordbender**  
**la pitchoune**  
**SarcasmIsTheBestMedicine**  
**zzzooe**  
**Zelbethia**  
**bookworm248**  
**seddiefan4eva**  
**Littlewerepire7**  
**XxgawjussemokidxX**  
**Tinkerbell81**  
**MlleShadow**  
**Audrey Brock (anonymous)**  
**Karate Chic (I learn Karate! Lol random!)**  
**LyricsArePoetry**  
**Avalon Music (anonymous)**  
**JustADaydream**  
**MioneluvsDraco (true)**  
**Chabela**  
**kk (anonymous)**  
**haileydelacour101**  
**SparklingVamps aka Princ3ssTabz :) Lol, I'm sorry Did you get my doughnut in your mail ;) Hm, I'm guessing this one took a while to get up hm. A thousand sorries!**  
**FallenForTheDraco - I don't even know what to put here for you. You're amazing. Let's leave it at that :) x Thank you!**

**all of you guys for reviewing! And all future reviewers! (if I get any)**

**Thank you guys for favouriting:**

**-yakitorii-**  
**01LIVETOWRITE23**  
**AkimaNoire**  
**AlecLover**  
**BonniaFelton**  
**bookworm248**  
**Chabela**  
**crazyjoy7**  
**dagooz95**  
**DMBTwilight**  
**Dracoxhermione4ever**  
**El' Caliente**  
**Erulasse Shadeslayer**  
**FallenForTheDraco**  
**HPAsherra**  
**I0**  
**IheartDracoandRon**  
**jules critic**  
**JustADaydream**  
**kb20**  
**kikizoey**  
**Laurenicious**  
**Lexi-chan13**  
**lobandgeek7**  
**LyricsArePoetry**  
**mary-lokiMeepersLovewU**  
**Mi High Lover**  
**MioneluvsDraco**  
**naturallyflora**  
**NoS***Sherlock123 (lol, sorry, had to star out your name! This is K+, although, anyone on this website SHOULD be 13+ anyway)**  
**PhysicWitch**  
**ReadFreak007**  
**RedRose102**  
**Ruffian194**  
**SarcasmIsTheBestMedicine**  
**seddiefan4eva**  
**Sparkle Ninja27**  
**SparklingVamps**  
**sunshine16**  
**The Dark Lord's Real Daughter**  
**Thecla**  
**Tinkerbell81**  
**twilight charmer**  
**unicorngirl14**  
**wickedsoulx**  
**.x**  
**xcharmainebx**  
**zzzooe**

**Crap...that's A LOT of favourite's! Thank you!**

**And the alerts!**

**BonniaFelton**  
**Bookz24**  
**Chabela**  
**crocus incedia**  
**Dally's TwiSider**  
**Dracoxhermione4ever**  
**froggi101**  
**houquilter**  
**HPAsherra**  
**JustADaydrea**  
**Karate Chic**  
**Le Amor**  
**LynnSFair**  
**LyricsArePoetry**  
**MeepersLovesU**  
**MioneLuvsDraco**

**naturallyflora**  
**NightTeen**  
**obsessivepottercullendisorder**  
**PeaceAngel28**  
**Pineapplepeople**  
**Real Life Dramione (I Wish!)**  
**Sparkle Ninka27**  
**SparklingVamps**  
**unicorngirl14**  
**Waniratak**  
**wickedsoulx**  
**XxgawjussemokidxX**

**...Wow guys...just wow! I never thought so many people would actually like this! I know some of you put me on author alert and favourite author as well! (yes, I live in Britain. That is how we spell favourite. Like we spell colour as well. Okay, back on topic). For people who put me on Author Alert: I'm planning lots of Tragedy/Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Quite a big contrast from this I suppose. I also write Naruto, and planning Death Note. There WILL be a Dramione Tragedy oneshot. I just need to decide the ending.**

**I'm going to go on holiday on 10/4 - 25/4 2011. Obviously, I won't be able to update. But I'm going on a 13 hour flight. I will bring a notepad and I shall write on the plane because I can never sleep on planes anyway. Expect me to possibly write oneshots before that.**

**Most likely, I will have that long Dramione fic out AFTER I come back from holiday.**

**Hm...one more thing that I need to tell you! Oh yeah! I wrote up to "Draco paced worriedly..." on my phone! So all the parts before that was typed out on a little touch phone! How amazing is that!**

**Yeah, okay I'm done...**

**Thanks again!**

**~ML**

**xxx**

**P.S Yes, this is the end. No, there won't be a sequel or an epilogue. Sorry**


End file.
